


Little Things #83

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [83]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cats, F/M, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Your baby and his babies





	Little Things #83

"Jaebum," you reach for your boyfriend without looking. You don't want to open your eyes yet since you've only just lied down but... "Jaebum, Kunta is crying."

You've been living with Jaebum and his five cats long enough to distinguish which their sounds. This is definitely the big black one, trying to show that even though Jaebum is very much in love with you, they met him first.

Nights like this come from time to time. Jaebum spoiled the cats so much, they get jealous when someone else gets longer attention. That someone else is you. You once arranged a meeting with your competitors when Jaebum was away but that led to scratches. You've never tried to get them to like you again from then on.

"Jaebum!" you call again when the meows get louder.

"It's cold," Jaebum says by your ear as he tangles his limbs around you.

You can't help but smile a little because you know exactly where the cats got the clinginess. "Baby, just go to the cat and play with it a little. It won't let us sleep."

"But I'm tired..." he barely whispers. He's almost back to sleep.

"Do you want me to go instead then? You'll definitely lose one of us tonight."

Kunta and Nora seem to agree as they meow loudly together. Jaebum groans. You push his arm and leg away from your body, urging him to move.

"I'll be back," he groggily stands up, pulling the thick blanket with him. It's a chilly night but there's a heater here on your room. He'll need the blanket outside.

He stumbles on his first steps but safely gets to the door with a yawn.

It doesn't take long for the cries to stop and the night gets filled with Jaebum's "Nora-jjing" instead. You curl yourself to sleep, cursing the cats for stealing your man and cursing Jaebum for taking the blanket. The heater is useless.

"Baby," you hear Jaebum whisper by your ear while giving your hair soft kisses.

"Hm?"

Jaebum doesn't answer. Instead, you feel him put the blanket over you. He lifts your sides for a moment, so he can put the edges of the blanket under you. When he makes sure that you're tucked in like a burrito, he lies down beside you and even wraps you up with his body.

You force yourself to open your eyes. His face is buried on the crook of your neck. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my baby," he kisses your shoulder. "Are you still feeling cold? You were shivering earlier."

"Because my stupid boyfriend took the blanket."

"Because I had to check on the kids."

"Cats, Jaebum," you yawn. "They're cats."

His breathing slows down and his words are barely understandable. "I'm just practicing. This is how we'll be soon anyway."

You try to laugh. You both really need sleep. "Are you asking me to have your babies?

"Well, I'll say marry me first before you do that but sure. Why don't we sleep now though? We can talk about these things when our eyes don't feel like anchors."

Suddenly, it isn't so cold anymore, not just because the blanket is covering every inch of your skin or your boyfriend's body is limp above yours. His casual promise of the future is enough to warm your heart.

"You don't have eyes most of the time anyway," you murmur before closing your eyes to finally catch forty winks.

But for crying out loud, one of the cats doesn't want to take its nap yet.

"Jaebum, it's Odd!"


End file.
